


Entangled

by MsPerception427



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPerception427/pseuds/MsPerception427
Summary: When the Pack gets a lead on the hunt for Monroe, it almost seems too good to be true. Predictably when Theo points this out he's shot down. Doesn't it figure that not only was it a trap, but it was also a trap meant for him? Well, this was just super.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973464
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying this Whumptober prompt business. Will I make all the prompts? Probably not. But will I try my damnedest? Yes, I will! Some TW for y'all. There's a brief mention of some non-consensual stuff. Nothing explicit but one of the hunters who is torturing Theo makes hints that he wants to have his way with Theo. It's a very brief scene but I like to err on the side of caution. Take care of yourself. This year is hell. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

**No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME**

Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging

Despite his, well everything, Theo Raeken didn't have a lot of regrets in life. To be fair, the few regrets he had were big ones, like the capital letter kind of Big. He carried those with him and would likely never let them go. But in every other aspect of his life, he tried to live with no regrets, especially since coming back. He knew exactly where he would end up if he kept living the way he was before his stint in the skinwalkers prison. And while he might not change his fate in the end, he could at least maybe do some good and lighten the inevitable torture a bit. So he made some changes, saved some people, and generally tried to live on the lighter side of the shades of grey. It was mostly successful. 

Sure, he was going on almost a solid year of living out of his truck. And maybe Stiles and Malia were still outwardly hostile towards him. And maybe Mason and Corey still gave him weird looks when he entered a room. Alec, Liam, and on good days, maybe Scott were the only members of the pack that didn't smell like they wished he was anywhere but there. And maybe they left him behind when they were retreating on a mission he had strongly advised against in the first place. Maybe that was all a thing but he was still okay. You know? He was just…. 

His thoughts abruptly short-circuited as a hot knife stabbed into his side for the fourth time. It burned in more ways than just the heat as the cackling man in front of him buried the knife even deeper into his side. Theo bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood in an effort to hold back the scream lodged in his throat. He refused to give them the satisfaction of crying. 

“This would all go away if you just tell the boss what she wants,” sadistic fuck #1 said, pulling the knife out quicker than he had plunged in and delighting in the involuntary grunt Theo gave in response. Theo spat a mouthful of blood at his tormentor’s face, not even flinching when he punched in retaliation. 

“It’s been three days, the kid ain’t going to talk,” sadistic fuck #2 growled from the corner where he had taken permanent residence since Theo kicked him in the balls the day before. “What does she think he’s going to tell her anyway? Kid clearly doesn’t know shit.” 

“I don’t know but she seems pretty obsessed with this one. At first, I thought she was crazy but I'm starting to see the appeal,” SF #1 said, walking in slow circles around Theo. The chimera couldn’t do more than try and flinch away from the hungry look in his eyes. The chains wrapped around his wrist giving him no leverage to move. “I can’t wait ‘til she’s got what she wants. Then I can take what I want.” 

“Stay the fuck away from me,” Theo hissed, fear creeping in for the first time since he woke up hanging from a ceiling two days ago. There was a lot he could deal with. But not that. Never that. 

“Carl,” a painfully familiar voice called out, joining the scene and Theo felt his skin crawl in response. “Are you playing nice with our new friend?” 

Theo growled in Monroe’s direction. The guidance counselor turned homicidal maniac hunter merely smirked in his direction. Carl tapped him on his bare chest before going to stand with the other goon in the corner. When Monroe wasn't around, the pair traded off finding new ways to cause Theo pain. But when Monroe was around, it was her show. They would help when prompted but the woman was well versed in finding ways to make him bleed on her own. 

“Theo, this would be so much easier if you would just tell me what I want to know. You've been working alongside them for a year now. A year and they still left you behind the moment things got too hot.” 

Theo clenched his jaw and tried to let her words wash over him. This is what she did. She played mind games. She got in your head and made you think things… feel things. He repeated the mantra that they didn't abandon him on purpose. That they would find him. But… it was getting harder to believe that. 

Three days ago, Scott got a tip from a neighboring pack that Monroe had been spotted after months of inactivity. It seemed too easy and Theo said as much. He was met with skepticism and disdain as always. He argued his case to deaf ears and ultimately followed the pack into what ended up being a trap. Because of course, it was. 

There were far more hunters than they accounted for and the only thing they could do was retreat. Theo was slightly ahead when he heard Mason fall. He ignored the cries for him to stay put, instead choosing to run to the fallen teen’s side and helping him up to his feet. He managed to half drag, half carry Mason’s dead weight back to the entrance of the building. He remembered hearing several safeties click off at the same time. It was like time slowed down at that moment and he knew that while it would probably hurt like a bitch, he would live. Mason would not. So he did the only thing he could, he threw Mason as hard as he could even as the hunters opened fire. He felt hot fire spread down his back before everything went black. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in the morgue getting ready to run from Tara but he also wasn’t anywhere more pleasant. His hands were handcuffed together and chains held them suspended from the ceiling several feet from the ground. Not that he could’ve done anything as his feet were similarly shackled. He was captive. And for one solid moment, he allowed himself to believe that the pack would come for him… that Liam would come for him. And then Monroe walked in the room with a cattle prod and a sick grin and he felt that hope slip away. 

It was three days of pain. So much pain. Three days of endless questions about the pack and how much did they know about Monroe’s movements. What were their weaknesses? What packs were they allied with? What group of hunters? So many questions and so much pain when he didn't answer. But he wouldn't answer. He may have been left behind. He may have been forgotten but even if he died (and he probably would), he would die knowing that he did one good thing with his miserable existence. Liam and Alec and the whole damn pack would be safe. 

That thought allowed him to build some of the walls that were slipping the longer he was with Monroe. He managed to put up a convincing front at least as the woman's jaw clenched reflexively. 

“Theo, why are you protecting them? They clearly don't care about you. You will never be anything more than just a murderer to them,” she stepped closer to him, voice and face softening with feigned sympathy. “If you side with me, you don't have to go back to sleeping in your truck or begging for scraps of affection from the same people who condemned you to hell.” 

Theo closed his eyes, giving the illusion of him considering her words. His lips curled slowly into a smirk. He opened his eyes and spat in her face. 

“Go to hell.” 

The hunter’s face contorted even as she wiped at the blood mixed spittle dripping down her face. Gone was the genial torturer he dealt with for the past three days. The mask was gone and what was left was the twisted monster he knew she was. 

“Carl, Bob, it seems our guest has chosen to stay loyal to the ones who left him behind,” Monroe grinned. “He's worn his welcome out, boys. Let's show him what happens to people who don't give me what I want.” 

Theo fought every instinct in his body which told him to be scared. He couldn't afford fear at the moment. He had just pissed off an incredibly psychotic and murderous hunter with absolutely no backup coming. As far as plans with, this was definitely not a good one. Smooth move, Raeken. 

Then a new scent caught his attention. It made his eyes water and his stomach twisted as it came closer. SF #2 aka Bob was carrying a small bottle in his hand. It was black and Theo had no idea what was in it. He just knew that he wanted it far, far away from him. So of course it was coming closer. 

“What is that?” Theo asked, eyes trained on the bottle, not able to keep the fear away. 

“Oh, it's my special mixture for dealing with pesky half breed mutts,” Monroe answered cheerfully. “It's a mix of wolfsbane and mistletoe. I know you're a chimera and wolfsbane really doesn't affect you much. But mixed with mistletoe…” she gave him an exaggerated grimace before that smile was back. “Last chance, Theo. Tell me what I want to know.” 

He swallowed the lump growing in his throat. Tears pricked his eyes as the bottle got closer to him. The mixture was potent and he knew if he was forced to drink that it was over for him. Wolfsbane barely affected him on a surface level. But he knew it was worse if ingested. He drank wolfsbane once. The Doctors wanted to test his resilience. He spent three very miserable days curled up wishing for death. Adding in mistletoe, which he did not have a resistance to and he knew he was dead. He didn't know how long it would take. It wasn't like he was in the pinnacle of health right now. If he was forced to drink that poison… 

“You really want to die for the people who left you behind? The people who don't care enough about you to rescue you? It's been three days, Theo. No one has come looking for you because they don't care. They don't care about you, Theo. Not Scott. Not Corey. Not Mason. not even Liam.” 

Theo swallowed. She wasn't saying anything that wasn't true. He knew he didn't have a place in the pack. He was always on the fringes and he told himself it was okay. He told himself that one day they would see that he changed, that he cared and they would let him in. That one day he would be part of the pack. But the reality was they were still just suspicious. They never trusted him. And even though he risked his life to save Mason, they still left him behind. Was he really going to die for them? Again? 

“Do your worst,” Theo grinned. 

They didn't care about him. He knew it. But he cared about them. Especially Liam. He cared about him so damn much. 

It was thinking about the blue-eyed beta that owned his heart that kept him steady as Bob pulled his hair back and Carl forced the bitter poison down his throat. Slowly. It was like he was savoring the act of killing the chimera. Probably was that sick fucker. 

As the wolfsbane/mistletoe mixture slowly trickled out of the bottle, Theo found himself gagging at the taste. It had a thick consistency and a sour, rotting taste. He gagged, his body desperately trying to push it out. He felt a blow to his solar plexus that forced him to take a deep, unwanted breath. The poison slid down his throat. And then it burned. 

The pain was more than he thought possible. He was dimly aware of Bob letting go of his hair and Carl stepping back only having delivered half of the bottle. If this wasn't even the full dose, Theo didn't want to know what more was lying in store for him. Despite his recklessness and penchant for self-sacrifice, he wasn't normally a man who wanted death. But he wished for it now. He wished something, anything, would come and end this for him. Take him out of his misery. 

Death answered but not for him. 

He heard Monroe ordered the goons to finish him off and he was ready. But instead of them pouring the rest of the poison out, there was chaos. From the hazy world of pain he existed in, he heard several growls, gunshots, and what sounded like a banshee scream. None of it made it any sense and he couldn't focus on anything except the pain and the darkness creeping upon him. 

“Theo!” 

He startled at the sudden quiet around him that was broken by the sound of his own name. He felt tentative hands cupping his face. They were soft and gentle as they danced across his face, stray fingers brushing absently at something dripping down his face. They held no threat of pain or suffering. It was nice. His head slumped further into that embrace. 

“Shit, is that mercury?”

“We have to get him down.”

“Liam, keep him awake. He needs to be awake.” 

“Theo, you gotta stay with me.” 

Theo forced his eyes to open, not sure when they closed in the first place. He wasn't sure what he was seeing at first. But the small room he had been held in was definitely full of far more people than there was before. And one of those people was…

“Li…”

“Yeah,” Liam smiled, blue eyes watering slightly even as his hands kept framing Theo's face. He gently wiped at the wetness sliding down Theo's nose. “I'm here. You're going to be okay. We’re going to get you out of here.” 

“Bot… bottle…” Theo rasped. 

“Bottle? Oh, Mase, you think you can… oh, what the fuck is that?!”

“Mistletoe,” Derek's voice sounded from somewhere behind him. Theo rolled his neck to see Derek working on undoing the shackles on his feet while Parrish and Argent worked on the chains holding up. “It's wolfsbane and mistletoe.” 

“She poisoned him? Beating him wasn't enough?” 

“Definitely keep him awake, Liam.”

“You heard the boss, Theo,” Liam said. “Gotta keep those eyes open and on me, babe. Okay?” 

“I…” Theo trailed off, his mind trying to process what was happening. Then he remembered. Liam said… “Ma..se?” 

“Yeah, I’m here,” Mason’s voice called out. “I’m here… Thanks, Theo. You shouldn’t... “ he trailed off, but Theo could hear Corey murmuring something to him. So he was okay. 

“Mon… roe?” 

“She's dead. Put two bullets in her head myself. She's not going to be a problem ever again,” Argent assured him. “Liam, be ready to catch him.” 

Theo’s breath hitched as his arms were finally released from his bindings. He felt his body start to drop but then the hands were gone from his face and holding him around his waist. Theo's arms burned as Parrish and Argent gently guided them from the position they had been held in for far too long. He whimpered, leaning into Liam's warmth. The beta didn't seem bothered as his arms wrapped around Theo in response, holding him tighter. One hand rested on the small of his back while the other guided Theo's head to his shoulder before carding through the blood and sweat matted locks. 

“We got you, Theo. You're okay,” Liam crooned, the hand on his back pulling pain even as he rubbed small circles on bruised and broken skin. “It's okay. I got you.”

“I'm going to take what's left of this to Deaton to see if he can make an antidote if necessary,” Argent said, pocketing the small bottle. “You guys get him to the hospital. Melissa and Dr. Geyer are on standby. I'll be there as soon as I can.” 

Theo swallowed, trying to say something but words wouldn't form. He heard them keep talking but the effort to pick whose voice was saying what words was beyond him. It was lost in the fog of pain that had settled over his body. He was trying to focus on Liam and the hand that was still drawing pain but not enough. He felt another set of hands settle on his body but instead of soothing, they were lifting. 

Despite himself, a whimper escaped as all of his injuries started to make themselves known. The hands holding him tried to be gentle as they carried out of the room he was held captive in but every step was an experience in misery. 

“It's okay, Theo. We got you. You're with us. We're so sorry it took so long,” a voice rumbled in his ear. It was soothing and he felt himself get heavier. “I don't think he can stay awake.” 

“Shit, it's really bad. He's not healing at all. And the mercury… I don't…. what if he doesn't make it?” 

“He's going to make it,” the person carrying him said, chest rumbling under his head. “Right, Theo? You have to make it so we can all hear you gloat about how you were right. And how we owe you so many apologies. You have to be okay so you're going to be okay, right?”

“Oh... Kay,” Theo murmured. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

It was all a blur after that. He was laid down and back into Liam's arms. The beta held him protectively against his chest even as someone else held one of his hands, trying to drain pain that wouldn't leave. Despite his best efforts, he knew he was losing time. There were gaps in his memory as they made a frantic escape from wherever he was held. He remembered seeing Liam's teary gaze locked on to him while he kept wiping at the persistent wetness dripping down his face. 

He blinks and he's lying on his back with Melissa McCall looking down at him with a worried smile and soft eyes. She's holding his hand even as he's being moved rapidly. 

“Hey, sweetheart. You did so good. But you can rest now, okay?” Melissa crooned, squeezing his hand. “Sleep, sweetheart. Dean and I are going to make you feel better.” 

Theo always did have a soft spot for Melissa. She was the mother he wished he had. So if she said it was okay to sleep… then maybe…. he breathed out a needle pierced his skin and a cool liquid rushed through his body soothing him in its wake. He gave her hand a light squeeze before finally giving into the darkness. 

* * *

The whole thing was a mess from the moment they walked into the warehouse. Honestly, it was probably a mess long before that. If Scott had to pinpoint the moment the situation turned into a clusterfuck, it was the moment Theo said it was a trap and everyone but Liam and Alec brushed him off. They wanted to believe the intel was good. They wanted to believe that they could finally catch Monroe and stop her for good. They were sloppy and arrogant, and they walked right into her damn trap. The worst part about it was that it wasn’t a trap to ambush them. The trap was intended for Theo the entire time. 

The trap was Monroe's way of kidnapping the chimera to try and sway him to her side. And she had every right to believe she could. He's surprised she didn't. The fact that Theo stuck around the Pack was impressive but that he also went out of his way to protect people who were barely civil... It was a lot to process. Scott was just grateful that they had a chance to make it up to him. After a very scary 48 hours, Deaton was able to get an antidote made and Theo was finally stable. It would be a long time before he was even remotely back to full health but he was on the way. He would be okay. 

Now it was just a waiting game. Scott glanced around the private room that Dr. Geyer had secured to protect Theo's chimera nature and also allow unlimited waiting hours. Scott will forever remember the look of surprise and anger that passed over Liam's face when the majority of the Pack spread out in the room. He tried to address it then but Liam didn't care. He had one focus and that was Theo. Since none of them were Theo, he didn't care about any of them. Not even Mason could get him to move from Theo's side. The two best friends had been on the outs since Theo's capture. The tension growing the longer it took to find their missing chimera. 

Scott shifted in his seat, eyes drifting to the bed where Theo lay eerily still. He looked so small hooked to several different machines. Machines that up to a day ago were the only thing keeping him alive. Now they were just there as a precaution. They would assess when he woke up. At any rate, he didn't seem to be in pain anymore. So that was good. Melissa promised that they could most likely take him off the dialysis machine in the morning. His healing should be able to take over by then and there had been no more signs of mercury. It was so close. He was so close. But he was here and… 

A small moan caught his attention. The room was quiet as the few pack members still left for the nighttime vigil were sound asleep. Even Liam was finally sleeping, having finally crashed after almost five whole days without sleep. That left Scott the sole person left to watch as Theo opened his eyes for the first time in two days. 

“Hey,” Scott whispered, scooting his chair closer to the bed to meet Theo's eyes. He watched as the younger teen’s eyes darted around the room wildly as if he was expecting something else before settling first on the mop of hair resting on the bed by his hip with one hand tangled with the chimera’s then finally over to Scott. The alpha smiled gently. “You're awake.” 

“Hmm,” Theo hummed, blinking heavily. His hand clumsily lifting to tap the mask over his mouth. 

“Let's leave that til we can get Mom or Dr. Geyer to check you out, okay?” 

Theo nodded and closed his eyes as Scott left to get one of their parents. Fifteen minutes later, Theo was off dialysis and sporting a brand new nasal cannula to replace the bulky mask. It said a lot about how exhausted and worried Liam was that he didn't stir as Dean and Melissa worked around where he was attached to the chimera. They left with promises to check on him in a few and orders for Scott to keep him hydrated. So Scott was back by his bed, watching Theo awkwardly spoon ice chips into his mouth with one hand still being held hostage by Liam. 

“He okay?” Theo asked, after a few minutes of silence. Scott blinked in his direction only to find Theo’s fondly warm gaze locked on the still sleeping Liam. 

“Tired,” Scott answered, fighting the urge to yawn himself. “He wouldn't rest the entire time you were gone. He… he didn't think we would do our best to find you if he wasn't watching us.”

“Idiot,” Theo muttered, shaking his head. “Thanks though. For coming for me.” 

“Theo… you know we were looking for you, right?” Theo stiffened slightly before putting another spoonful of ice in his mouth in lieu of answering. Scott felt his heartbreak. “Of course you didn't think that. Why would you? We've literally never given you any reason to think we would come after you.” 

“What?” Theo turned his head so that he was facing Scott. His brow scrunched in confusion. It was strangely adorable. 

“It's true,” Scott insisted. “You changed and we really haven't acknowledged that. I'm sorry it took something this extreme. I'm just sorry in general. Sorry, we didn't notice you. Sorry, we didn't listen that night. Sorry about… everything.” 

“Oh,” Theo breathed out. “It's okay.”

“It's really not but I'm not going to push you tonight.” Theo let out a quiet sigh of relief. Scott let him have it for exactly one moment. “You have the rest of the Pack to deal with tomorrow. Prepare for the full onslaught of Mason. I'm not sure if Corey was able to talk him down from trying to buy your forgiveness or not. But I do know he and Lydia went shopping for your room. So prepare for that.” 

“My room… Scott, I don't… I sort of…”

“Live in your truck?” Scott finished, smothering the urge to laugh as Theo blushed. “Yeah, we know. Mom may have let out some choice words that had even Chris flustered. But we solved that.” 

“Solved it how?” 

“You're moving in with Mom, Chris, and Alec. There was a bit of a fight between Liam and Alec but Mom pointed out that we actually have a spare room while Liam doesn’t. So we won by default. He still argued his case though.” 

Theo looked torn between laughing and running. Scott was amused. He was also reminded of a much younger Theo at that moment. He had seen hints of the friend they knew from the fourth grade when he first arrived back in Beacon Hills what feels like a lifetime ago but was only two years. But Stiles was also right. He was too changed by his experience with the Dread Doctors. Then they sent him to the skinwalker prison and he came back a little off. But lately… lately, he could see the signs of the younger boy that followed him and Stiles. This was the friend he lost. The friend he almost lost again. Scott rested a hand on Theo's leg. 

“This is a lot, I know. But you're part of this pack, Theo. We want you to be safe. We want you to be okay. And living in your truck isn't any of those things.” Scott paused. “If it'll make you more comfortable, you can always live with Liam, we wouldn't mind.”

Theo opened his mouth but the words seemed to get stuck. Scott could practically see his thoughts working a mile a minute as he struggled to say what he hoped was the right thing. It hurt. It hurt that even hearing Scott apologize and try to make it right hadn't convinced him of his place. He was so worried about saying the wrong thing and getting kicked out. Still. 

“You're moving in with Scott,” Liam's sleepy voice cut in. “But I'm totally sleeping over whenever I can. It’s only fair.” 

Theo’s wide green eyes looked down at Liam. One of the wolf’s eyes were open and staring up at Theo with a surprising amount of fondness. 

“Why is it fair?” 

“I should be able to visit my boyfriend whenever I want,” Liam retorted, with a smirk even as Theo’s heart sped up. “Dude, calm down before they kick us out of here. I’m not kidding though. We need to talk more when you’re feeling better. But I almost lost you. And I’m done with pretending that I don’t know what’s happening between us. So we’re together and you’re moving with Alec and you’re part of the Pack. Got it?” 

“I…” Theo hesitated, the hand not trapped by Liam worrying the sheets under his fingers. “I mean…” 

“Theo, it’s okay.” 

The chimera huffed. He gave Liam’s hand a light squeeze. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Great. Now I know if I’m tired, you’ve got to be exhausted. You should get some more sleep. Scott is right. The others will be in here tomorrow to try and make you forget that they treated you like shit while you were literally tortured nearly to death and still wouldn’t turn on them,” Liam said, bitterness dripping from every word. Scott winced on behalf of anyone stupid enough to even think a bad thought about Theo in the next few months. 

Scott couldn’t find it in himself to be mad about it. When Liam’s steely gaze drifted over to meet his, the alpha tipped his head in acknowledgment and agreement. For too long, they let their reckless chimera drift on the fringes of the group. Now that they got him back, Scott knew he wasn’t eager to let him go anytime soon. And if that meant letting Liam terrorize the Pack until they learned to show respect… well, Theo was literally tortured, they could handle Liam at his most protective. 

He settled back in his seat as he watched Liam fuss over Theo until the chimera finally shut him down by ordering the beta to just join him on the bed. It took a lot of maneuvering given that Theo was still hooked up to a lot of machines but they eventually managed to settle on the definitely not built for more than one person bed, entangled together and finally getting the rest that they were both long overdue for. Scott snickered and hitched the blanket higher over the couple. He didn’t see these two happening at first but he got it now. They were the perfect complement for one another. 

He slouched lower in his seat, letting his head rest back as far back as it could and let the sleepy snuffles and snores from his betas lull him to sleep. His pack was whole and as safe as they could be to say they lived in Beacon Hills. But Monroe was dead and her hunter network was swiftly falling apart. Theo was on the road to recovery and would soon be living in a real home with a family that would love him. 

Things were good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided it's time to really get serious about this whole writing life. So please check out my tumblr where I reblog my current obsessions: 
> 
> The Place Where My Obsessions Lie aka My Tumblr


End file.
